Complete
by Vampiric Shadow of the Night
Summary: Kuronue and Youko....It has a ring to it. But was it alway just Kuronue and Youko or was there someone else involved?


Summary: What if Kuroune had another lover other than Youko? This is from Kuroune POV.

Youko and I always had a weird relationship as both partners and friends. I always thought he was the only person I needed in my life. I did not have the best relationship with my parents; therefore, I did not really care for them. My love life was filled with whores that completed my desires but I always felt empty even when I was with Youko. But then I met her.

Flash Back

While Youko was pleasuring himself with another youkai slut I went out to adventure. While I was flying in the night sky 5 arrows pierced my wing and I went flying down. When I hit the forest hard (very hard I might add), I saw a figure running toward me. When the figure came closer, I saw it was a woman and she held a bow in her hand. Of course seeing that, I tried to get away thinking she was an enemy. "Wait please". I turned around and looked at her; she was less then 1 foot away from me. I had no idea how she got there that fast. I got a closer look at her…she was an angel. She had silver hair down to her knees, sparkling gold eyes that seem to draw you in, she had curves in all the right places and breast that could fit into my hands. 'Damn that Youko got me thinking like him, damn hentai'. With blue markings and a crescent moon on her face, its symbolized she was of royalty. 'Hmm she's an Inu youkai'. "Please I'm so sorry, I thought you were some one else". As she talked I was captivated by her rosy pink lips that were so small but so the right size, very kissable. I blinked as she started to wave her hand in my face. "Huh?" "I said my name is kagome but you can call me Silver since everyone else does". "My name is Kuroune". Normally, I would have killed anyone that was stupid enough to put his or her hand in my face but she was purely beautiful. "Well since I did that to your wing (as she pointed to the arrows and blood) I will fix it". I watch and clinched as she pulled the arrows out. 'Damn that hurt'. She put her hands on my wing, it started to glow pink, and my wing stopped hurting. 'Purification powers in a youkai?' "There you go!" "An Inu youkai and a miko?" "Yeah...got a problem with it?"

End Flash Back

The more I got to know her the more I fell for her. She was my whole world even Youko got jealous.

Flash Back

I was on the roof daydreaming about Silver and I kissing under the moon light when Youko came behind me. I felt him tapping my hat. "Huh?" "Stop daydreaming about your whore and let's go". I got mad a looked him in the eye "She is NOT a whore! You sleep with the whores remember that?" I felt him get mad and turn away. I can't believe he could get so jealous but then I remembered I called myself a whore!

End Flash Back

I thought that nothing in the world could separate us but I was wrong so wrong.

Flash Back

When had just came back from stealing the crystal sword I was in a hurry because I told Silver to wait for me at the waterfall near the castle. But the closer I got I started to panic because I smelt blood, her blood. I flew at top speed to get there but I got there it was as if time had stop. There was Silver lying in a puddle of her own blood with daggers through her. I raced over to her a knelled. I shook her and she opened her eyes than turned to look at me. I put her head in my lap not even caring about the blood. "I'm sorry but there were too many hunters, they wanted to know where you were but I didn't tell them" I felt like crying at that very moment so I did, I felt the tears drip down my face. "Why?" she started to wipe my tears away "Because I love you". I felt my heart leap at her declaration, but yet fall knowing that she was getting weaker by the second. Her hand started to fall and her eyes were starting to close. "Nooooooo! Please no! I love you too Silver, my Silver, my Kagome. I looked at her face her lips moved then she smiled before her eyes closed. I replayed what her last words were in m head "Thank you koi"

End Flash Back

The night she died I felt dead inside like something was missing but I continued to steal with Youko knowing that she would want that. She had no problem with me stealing in fact she loved me stealing.

Flash Back

I was sitting with Silver when I took out a necklice, which had 3 silver moons on it, out of my vest pocket and gave it to her. "Ohh beautiful where did you get it" not wanting to tell her I'm a thief I lied to her. "I bought it" "You're lying remember Inu youkai" 'Damn!' "I'm...a thief" I got ready for her to yell at me and tell me how wrong stealing is. "Ohh really thank so cool" "Huh?" "I've always wanted to be a thief but everyone is so against it in my family" 'Wow that's a first time I heard of a woman wanting to steal'. Ever since then I would show her everything Youko and I stole.

End Flash Back

The day Youko and I were running from the hunters I felt 5 spears pierce me. I told Youko to go on without me, I knew I was dying. I smiled as I drew my last breath knowing I would be with my koi again because when I was with her, I was… complete.


End file.
